


SNSD's Haunting Ecstacy

by AO3User67885



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Anal Sex, Concerts, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, Singing, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3User67885/pseuds/AO3User67885
Summary: Originally written by AlyssaMoana, not me.This is a part 1 of something, and there's probably not gonna be a part 2...I'm gonna edit this and the tags later.I'm too lazy right now.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	SNSD's Haunting Ecstacy

SNSD was in San Diego along with some other scheduled K-Pop Groups and Solo Idols for K-Con week, however, it as on the same week as Halloween. There was a feeling of dread in the air, because SNSD was scheduled to join the Ghost Adventures crew for ghost hunting later on in the week. It was11:24 pm and SNSD had just wrapped up a very exhausting performance of their singles; Gee, Mr. Mr. and I Got a Boy, they were exhausted as they got back to their green room, Tiffany had left to the bathroom to do her “business”, however, she had taken Táeyeon with her.

Tiffany:

“Hey Táeyeon, let’s go to the restroom together.”

Táeyeon:

“Yeah, lets”

Tiffany and Táeyeon had departed from their group and went to the women’s restroom. As soon as they went in, they took over the large handicap stall, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other as they kissed passionately, Tiffany moaned into Táeyeon’s mouth as she was leaking herjuices down to the bathroom floor. Tiffany spun Táeyeon and pushed her against the wall, she dropped down to a squat and lifts Táeyeon’s minidress up,which she discovers that Táeyeon wasn’t wearing any panties, let alone hot pants, she sees her BFF’s deliciously wet and sweaty pussy. Táeyeon looksdown at Tiffany with a smile as she softly whimpers, ready and waiting to feel Tiffany’s tongue against her pussy. Táeyeon bites her lower lip as sheslowly shuts her eyes feeling Tiffany’s tongue make contact onto her clit, she feels the warmth and wetness from it. Tiffany leans in to lick her sexy lover’s pussy hungrily and passionately. Tiffany drags her tongue up and down Táeyeon’s wet slit as she softly moans against it, she flicks her tongueagainst her lover’s clit repeatedly, beating it with the her tongue tip. Táeyeon moans a bit louder as she feels her juices roll down her inner thighsas she leaks her juices, she reaches down to comb Tiffany’s long silky black hair back as she moans.

Táeyeon:

“Tiffany, you’re so good to me!”

“You know how to lick my pussy!”

Táeyeon exclaims as she feels her clit continuously flicked and licked by her lover, Tiffany. Tiffany smiles and giggles a bit as she continues to lick away at her lover’s pussy. Tiffany then wraps her lips around Táeyeon’s clit and slurps at it, loving the audible approving response from her lover.She continues to slurp as Táeyeon moves over to the toilet and sits down, all-the-while keeping Tiffany’s mouth locked onto her pussy. Suddenly both Táeyeon and Tiffany hears the restroom door open, so both abruptly stops, Tiffany gets up and brushes her knees off of the dirt on them as Táey fixes herself, she wipes her inner thigh a clean.

Tiffany:

“We’ll continue this back at our hotel room, baby”

Tiffany says to her lover with a naughty smile, she squeezes Táey’s ass and kisses her passionately, before she grabs Táey’s hand and leaves the stalland women’s restroom together. They both were noticed by AOA’s Chan-mi and Mina, who watches their sunbae’s leave the restroom together holding hands.Chan-Mi and Mina turned their head to see the stall that Táey and Tiff had vacated, both Chan-Mi and Mina looked to each other and smirked a bit as they held each other’s hands and entered that same stall to have their own fun.

Tiffany notices that Táeyeon was clearly bothered, but knows why, so Tiffany holds Táeyeon’s hand tightly, letting her lover know that they’ll soon have their fun. Táeyeon smiled as she lays her head on Tiffany’s shoulders, she feels Tiffany’s hand release her hand and wrap around her waist instead as they walked back towards SNSD’s dressing room. As soon as Tiffany and Táeyeon had returned to their group’s dressing room, they started to pack their things along with their group, to get ready to leave to head back to the hotel, as their group was already gone back to the hotel without them. Once Táeyeon and Tiffany knew that they’re going back to the hotel, they smiled at each other, however, they couldn’t kiss each other as one of the group’s managers was there with a couple of assistants. Tiffany winked at Táeyeon and licked lips sensuously. They gathered their bags and purses and left the dressing room, they had made their way to a black van to get in and head out to return to the hotel. During the ride back Tiffany couldn’t help but tease her bff’s pussy as she rests her right hand on Táeyeon’s left inner thigh near her pussy, lightly grazing the outer side of her pinky up and down Táeyeon’s slit. Táeyeon looks down and couldn’t help but moan feeling her juices leak out soaking the cushion underneath her and pooling around her inner thighs, crotch and ass a bit. She turns her head to look at Tiffany and bites her lower lip as she hears their managers say that they’ve made it back to the hotel. Táeyeon smiled big at her girlfriend with her teeth showing as Tiffany blows a kiss at her girlfriend.

Tiffany:

“I can’t wait to eat that pussy of yours baby”

Hearing what Tiffany had told her, Táeyeon blushes as she gets up and out of the van, she waits for Tiffany to get down and they head into the hotel. They hit the lobby bar first for a couple of drinks that they can take back up to their room, as their assistants took their stuff up to their room. Tiffany ordered a white Piño Nior wine and Táeyeon ordered a regular unspecified brand red wine. They smiled at each other for a moment, before leaning towards each other to kiss each other’s lips. They get their drinks and Tiffany tips the bartender and has the bill sent to their manager. They walked over to the elevators and Tiffany presses the up button, as they waited for their elevator ride up, Tiffany walked behind Táeyeon to wrap her warm arms around her. After a few minutes of waiting, their elevator arrives and opens up, they step in alone, as they stepped in they stared at each other with so much love in their eyes. As soon as the elevator doors had closed they started to kiss passionately, however, as they kissed Táeyeon’s red wine spilled a little bit on Tiffany’s white stage outfit, putting a little stain on it. Táeyeon notices it and starts to freak out a little as she became apologetic about it, Tiffany smiles and reaffirms Táeyeon that everything is fine and to stop freaking out, Táeyeon pulls out a packet of wet wipes and tries to wipe the stain off. Tiffany stops her and kisses her again, their elevator stops at their level, level 31. As they leave the elevator and get to their hotel room, hand and hand, they reach their room and steps in. Táeyeon walks over to the bed and sits down she smiles at Tiffany feeling so ready to be taken by her. Táeyeon reaches over to put her wine down on the side table, she then takes off her jacket and heels. She lays down in the middle of the bed and spreads her legs for her lover, Tiffany, as she bites her lower lip and smile towards her.

Táeyeon:

“I’m so ready for you, baby”

“Please take me here and now”

Tiffany:

“Oh baby, I’m so ready to make you cum this afternoon”

“By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be mine forever”

Hearing this, Táeyeon, pulls the bottom hem of her minidress up as she leaks her juices down her crotch. Tiffany takes a sip of her drink and licks her lips, she puts her drink down on the dresser across the room from the bed and gets on the bed, she lowers herself and her mouth down to her girlfriend’s dripping wet pussy. Tiffany blows a soft breeze onto her lover’s wet pussy before taking her tongue out to lightly flick the tip of her tongue up and down on Táeyeon’s clit, she looks up to see Táeyeon’s face look back at her whimpering sensuously.

Táeyeon:

“Oh baby, yes….. Yes, baby!”

“Lick me just like that, my love”

“(moans sensuously)”

Tiffany:

“You love that baby?”

“You love the way I suckle that clit?”

“Moan for me baby”

“Yes, moan for me”

Táeyeon reaches over to comb her lover’s hair back as she just continues to feed her, so well. Tiffany stops for a moment to removes Táeyeon’s stage outfit, strips her of her clothes, she smiles at her as she giggles and then strips herself from her outfit as well. Tiffany once again lower’s her mouth down onto Táeyeon’s nude pussy as she takes her lover’s clit deeply into her mouth, slurping at it repeatedly as she also flicks her clit with her tongue roughly. Táeyeon continues to moan and whimper as she feels her lover’s saliva and her own juices mix and roll down her crotch soaking it so much, humps her pussy into Tiffany’s hungry mouth. Suddenly, Táeyeon spasms her quivering wet pussy into her lover’s mouth, Tiffany feels it and says…

Tiffany:

“That’s it, baby, cum inside my mouth”

“Let me taste what I’ve wanted since we debuted”

“Feed me baby”

Táeyeon;

“Yes I will baby, I will”

“My juices belong to you, baby”

“I will only feed you my pussy”

Táeyeon arches her body as she spasms her hips sharply against Tiffany’s mouth as she suddenly squirts her juices so much. As Táeyeon erupts, she lets out a long and loud moan, which fills the room up quite well. Luckily both Tiffany and Táeyeon, have a room that is completely separated from the rest of the group, as they both are staying at a separate hotel, the Marriott Hotel of San Diego, near the Gaslamp Quarter. Táeyeon completely soaks Tiffany’s face as she has discovered a hidden talent that she never new about, a talent of her squirting. Tiffany lifts her fully soaked face with a smile as she looks over at her glowing lover, she lowers her mouth again to playfully flick her tongue against her lover’s sensitive sex, especially the throbbing button. Táeyeon whimpers as she feels so sensitive and soaking wet around her pussy, Tiffany gives her lover’s pussy a few light kisses around the slit as she trails kisses up to Táeyeon’s chest as she takes the right breast and nipple into her mouth, as she reaches down with her left hand to rub and slide a couple of fingers into Táeyeon’s sensitive and soaking wet pussy. Tiffany holds her fingers deep inside Táeyeon’s pussy for a moment as she feels Táeyeon’s juices coating it so well. As Tiffany continues to finger, her iPhone 6s rings, she tries to ignore it as her “You Think” ringtone goes on. As her ringtone repeats itself for the third time, she groans and stops pleasuring her soaking wet and glowing lover. Tiffany got up from the bed and went to answer her phone, once she answered, she was told that they have another appearance that they have to get ready for in 15 minutes by one of their members. Tiffany rolls her eyes in annoyance at the news as she is upset that she hadn’t had her time to orgasm yet.

[on the phone]

Hyoyeon:

“Hey Tiffany, we were told by our managers that we have another fan meet to get to in

30 minutes.”

Tiffany:

_(sighs)_

“Okay, I’ll let Táeyeon about it .”

Tiffany hangs up the call and tells Táeyeon to get up and get dressed as they have another fan meet and greet to get to. Táeyeon hearing that they have another fan meet and greet, she groans in slight frustration as she’s upset that she didn’t get a chance to reciprocate the pleasure back to Tiffany. She turns to look at the clock on the bed side table to look at the time, which reads 1:45 pm for a bit, then she gets up from bed and goes to the shower to wash away the smell of sex from her. Táeyeon tells Tiffany to do the same too as she was soaked from head to toe with her lover’s juices. After a several minutes in the bathroom, Táeyeon wraps up and gets into her “Mr. Mr.” outfit, which was the theme of the fan meet and greet. Tiffany does the same thing as well. They don’t leave their hotel room about 2:25 pm as it took them about 40 minutes to get ready. Tiffany looks down at the clock on her phone to see that they’re late, so they power walked to the elevator bank to call up an elevator. Táeyeon presses the down elevator button, which opens up an elevator already behind them, they turn around and head in. Táeyeon so eager to return the favor, holds back as they both just gotten clean of the sex they had over forty minutes ago. They get down to the lobby and head to the Starbucks in the lobby to order themselves a nice ice blended drink. After they had gotten their order, they headed out to their black Cadillac CTS which has been waiting at rideshare and pickup for about 45 to 55 minutes. They head out back to the same convention center that they were at a little over an hour ago. Once they got back to the same convention center, they were immediately welcomed by a flanking crowd of cheering and screaming Sones. They smiled and waved to their fans for a quick moment, before heading back into the convention center.

Tiffany:

_(annoyed)_

“I couldn’t believe that Hyoyeon called and interrupted me”

Táeyeon:

“She’s just doing her job baby”

“You can’t fault her for that”

Tiffany:

_(sharply sighs and a bit whiny)_

“I know but I didn’t get to feel what you felt”

“You didn’t get your chance to reciprocate”

Táeyeon:

“I will…. later on tonight”

“I’ll make sure it’s a special one too”

Both Táeyeon and Tiffany meet back with their group, although a bit late as the group has already started to sign some fan merchandise and take pics for the SNSD Hi-Touch Meet and Greet. They sat down at their assigned seats and started working, they met many fans at this meet and greet. As the fans and time gone by Tiffany’s urges to kiss Táeyeon was growing as well, however, Tiffany doesn’t want to embarrass herself, her group and her lover/ bff, Táeyeon in front of many fans, so she held back. After a few moments passes by, Jessica encounters a fan that stood out from the rest of the fans that they have met before. This fan was a bit out of the ordinary, as the fan was wearing a white lacy gown, her hair was jet black and was a bit expressionless as it looked at Jessica for a moment, before turning and disappearing. Jessica’s face turns pale white as she became traumatized for what she had seen. Jessica turns to ask Yuri if she had seen the fan dressed in white lace on the other side of the table.

Jessica:

“Yuri-ah, did you see that girl dressed in white in front of me?”

“She was staring at me for a long time.”

Kwon Yuri:

“No I didn’t.”

“Why?”

“Did you see something?”

Jessica:

*Yes I did, Yuri-ah”

“Are you sure that you didn’t see her?”

Yuri didn’t respond as she was busy chatting with a fan and signing her SNSD merchandise. Jessica clearly looked distracted and bothered, that she turned to one of the group’s managers to see if she can be excused for a moment. One of the managers directed the fans to skip Jessica as she was excused. Jessica got up and left the hi-touch event to go to the bathroom, as she was making her way to the bathroom, she had this feeling that she was being followed. As she walked she turned her head to see who’s behind her and found nobody, however, that still didn’t ease up the feeling of her being followed. She had gone to the same restroom that her group mates Tiffany and Táeyeon had been in earlier that day. Once she had stepped into the restroom, she walked over to the sinks and mirror. She looked at herself, her own reflection for a moment, before she turned the sink on and washed her face. She look up again and saw in the mirror the same specter of a woman that she saw earlier at the hi-touch event. The entity that Jessica was frozen stiff from the sight was standing near her from behind her reflection. She turns to see if she’s actually there behind her, but sees nothing, however, when she turns to look back at her reflection, she sees her reflection kissed on her shoulders. Jessica starts to witness her reflection groped by this unseen physical entity that happens to be around her. Jessica also notice her reflection doesn’t match her movements at all, as it just stands there with her head tilted over, exposing her neck. She herself, however, didn’t feel a thing, but couldn’t help but watch her reflection get pleasured by this female entity.

Jessica, without thinking had her hands go onto auto-pilot, as her hands started to caress her neck and her breast from outside her pink minidress top. She continues to watch this specter move her right hand in and up Jessica’s minidress skirt touching her slowly dampening panties and pussy. As that happened Jessica started to actually feel this entity’s physical touch, which makes her moan and lean back a closed stall door. Jessica looks down and sees the bottom hem of the minidress move up as her legs spread, still in autopilot, she feels a warm breath wash over the damp crotch of her panties. Jessica lifts her sights to watch this entity who can only be seen through the mirror down on her knees in front of her reflection eating out her reflection’s pussy, which she can feel physically as well.

Jessica:

_(moans and whimpers)_

The Specter:

_(wet eating sounds)_

“Mmmmm, baby, you taste so amazing”

Jessica:

_(moans and whimpers more feeling so good)_

Jessica starts to feel this specter’s wet tongue press down onto the dampened crotch of her panties and lick up as a pair of feminine lips kiss her down below. Jessica suddenly hears the women’s restroom door open and sees Yuri walk in with so much shock.

Jessica:

“Yuri-ah!, This is not what it looks like!”

Jessica tries to push the bottom hem of her minidress down, but suddenly feels physical resistance. Yuri stands there feeling so shocked and traumatized as she continues towatch her best friend get pleasured by some phantom. Jessica bites her lower lip sensuously as she presses the crown of her head against the stiff stall door behind her and looks at Yuri, up and down noticing how sexy she is. She reaches out for Yuri and motions her over to join her, whichis something that Jessica isn’t into as she keeps telling herself in her head that she’s not a lesbian. Yuri walks backwards towards the door, but the door wouldn’t open for her, Yuri tries to pull the door a few times as she suddenly feel a hand move up her nude sexy legs. Yuri turns her head to look back, but sees Jessica still in her place in the restroom as she feels a phantom hand caress her thighs in a lustful and loving way, she feels a couple of fingers slip into the one of the holes of her hot pants and rub up an down her slit inside it. Yuri tries to pull the phantom’s hand out of her hot pants as she whimpers erratically in both fear and slight pleasure. As she does so she is turned around by Jessica who then kisses her passionately as she pushes her back against the women’s restroom door. The phantom pulls down Yuri’s hot pants down and spreads her sexy legs wide, opening Yuri’s stance up a bit. Yuri couldn’t help but moan into Jessica’s mouth as she feels the phantom push her tongue deep into her slowly leaking pussy.

Jessica breaks the deep and passionate kiss….

Jessica:

“You love how it feels don’t you baby?”

“Just let it happen to you, Yuri, you’ll love it”

_(moans sensuously)_

Kwon Yuri:

_(moaning and whimpering)_

“Jessica, this is so wrong”

“Please, stop, Please”

“mmmmmmmm yes it feels so good, Jessica”

Yuri helplessly gives into her sensuality with the phantom and Jessica, as she, leaks, drips and drools her juices down to the floor as she feels the phantom push her tongue deeper into her cervix. Yuri with her left hand slides it up Jessica’s minidress skirt and down her panties to rub Jessica’s soaking wet clit and pussy. Jessica feeling Yuri’s fingers on her pussy, moans as she bites her lower lip and looks deeply into now Gf’s eyes deeply. Yuri looks back as she moans and whines for both her GF, Jessica and the Phantom lover. Yuri spasms her hips a bit as she nears her soaking wet orgasm as she helplessly whimpers.

Jessica:

“Oh baby, I love you so much, Yuri-ah”

“Please cum for me”

Kwon Yuri:

“Yes, Jessica, Yes”

“I will cum for you, baby”

“I love you so much”

Jessica smiles as she hears Yuri wail as she feels her body spasm in response to the phantom’s oral efforts. The phantom turns around and now focuses her efforts on Jessica’s pussy as Jessica moans and feels her pussy invaded by the phantoms tongue. As it’s now Jessica’s turn once again, she is driven back to the same stall door she stood against earlier for a moment before she is sat at the edge of the counter next to the sinks. Jessica leans back against the mirror as she continuously feels the Phantom’s tongue invade her wet walls. Yuri looks at Jessica with a wicked smile, as she goes down and occupies the spot that the phantom is and lick Jessica’s pussy. As Yuri takes over the spot between Jessica’s sexy legs, she suddenly feels her spirit mix with the phantom’s, Yuri’s and the phantom’s becomes one as Yuri starts to lick ravenously at Jessica’s pussy. Jessica moans so much as she feeds Yuri’s sudden sapphic hunger as she reaches over to comb back Yuri’s hair back. Jessica spasms her pussy hard into Yuri’s hungry mouth as she suddenly squirts her juices, experiencing a very hard soaking wet orgasm. Jessica continues to spasm her pussy as she then calms from her soaking wet orgasm, as she feels her heart racing so fast. Yuri stands up fully soaked by Jessica and knowing that she has been possessed by this phantom that stalked and sexually attacked Jessica earlier, she kisses Jessica passionately as she sucks on her tongue as well.

Kwon Yuri:

(smiling and moaning satisfied)

“How do you feel baby?”

“You now know who owns this pussy of yours.”

“This pussy here is mine, you understand Jessica?”

Jessica:

(biting her lower lip as she whimpers)

“Yes, Yuri-ah, yes”

“You own my pussy”

“I love you so much, Yuri”

Yuri smiles as she lightly rubs Jessica’s sensitive pussy and spanks it a bit. Jessica whimpers as she feels her girlfriend’s hand rub and spank her pussy. Yuri leans into Jessica’s space and kisses her passionately again, she then pinches Jessica’s clit and strokes it a bit as she feels Jessica spasm her pussy a bit again. Yuri steps back a bit letting Jessica calm down and get down from the counter slowly.

Kwon Yuri:

“Fix yourself and lets get back to the hi-touch”

“They’re going to worry about us”

“We’ve been in this bathroom about over an hour now”

Jessica fixes herself and cleans her pussy up from the hot lesbian sexy she had with her now girlfriend, Yuri. Jessica and Yuri leaves the restroom, however, Yuri realizes that she is still soaked in Jessica’s juices, she grabs a few sheets of paper towels and dries herself of her girlfriends juices, which had soaked her arms, face, hair, hands, neck and shoulders. Jessica apologizes for soaking Yuri, but Yuri tells Jessica that it’s okay and that she had loved every moment of it. Jessica blushes and goes over to Yuri to kiss her passionately again just before they leave the restroom. Jessica follows Yuri out of the restroom and locks her fingers with Yuri’s as she and Yuri head back to the hi-touch event. They return to the event, thinking that they’ll see their group mates still there, but they see nothing, but their managers and a couple of SNSD members still there, Sunny and Hyoyeon.

Jessica:

“What happened where’s the fans?”

“Is the Hi-Touch event done?”

Sunny:

“The Hi-Touch event is done, Jessica.”

“What happened to you?”

You were in the restroom for a long time.”

Sunny turns to Yuri a bit upset at both Jessica and Yuri for seemingly ditching the Hi-Touch event. She suddenly smells something in the air as she looks at Yuri, she nears Yuri and smells her. Sunny sniffs a couple of times around Yuri, who looks at Sunny a bit weird, she steps back a bit surprised at what she had smelled. Sunny smelled the aroma of sex from Yuri, Jessica tries to look as innocent as possible, however, Sunny went over to Jessica and sniffed her as well, where she too, smelled the aroma of sex. Sunny shakes her head is disbelief as she steps back and looks at them. Sunny sees Yuri lick her lips and wipe the corner of her mouth as she turns to see Jessica fix the bottom hem of her minidress. Sunny rolls her eyes at the sight and turns around to rejoin Hyoyeon to finish the post Hi-Touch interview with the local music reporters. Jessica and Yuri giggled a bit and grabbed their personal stuff and headed out to their car outside the convention center. Yuri looked down at her clock and sees that it was 5:30 pm and they were tired, they slept in the car ride back to their hotel at the San Diego Holiday Inn. Back at the Convention Center, Sunny had wrapped up her interview and headed back to the hotel herself, leaving Hyoyeon behind to finish her interview. Sunny still in disbelief that two of her fellow SNSD members, who she had through since they started were straight, but never lesbian, let alone bi.

Sunny:

(thinking in her head to herself)

“I can’t believe Jessica and Yuri-ah”

“It’s one thing that they skipped the Hi-Touch event”

“It’s completely different that they skipped the event to have sex together”

As Sunny sat there in her car, behind the driver, she felt a little tingle in her pussy. She tried to play it off as nothing, which made the tingle subside for a little bit. After a few moments, Sunny had arrived at her hotel, Marriott Hotel of San Diego, the same hotel that Táeyeon and Tiffany are staying at. Sunny’s car had arrived at valet and gotten off the car, she and her personal manager entered the hotel, where her manager had separated from her and went over to the coffee shop, Starbucks, while Sunny made her way to the elevators to head up to her room. As Sunny arrived at the elevator bank, an elevator had opened up with a couple getting off of it. Sunny steps in and presses the 6th floor button, the doors closes and she reaches into her purse and gets her iPhone 5s, where she checks her messages for a bit and updates social media feed of the day’s events. During her ride up, her mind suddenly gets distracted by the sudden thought of Jessica and Yuri having sex, which causes Sunny to subconsciously bite her lower lip sensuously. Just like in the car ride to her hotel, Sunny shakes her head clear of the thought and focuses on what she’s doing. After a few moments, Sunny’s elevator reaches her floor, the elevator opens and she steps out. As Sunny headed down the hallway to her room, she suddenly feels uneasy, as if she’s being followed. She turns her head to look behind her and down the long hallway, but sees nobody, so she shakes her head once again and passes off the feeling. She gets to her room, she pulls out her room keycard and unlocks her room’s door, she turns her head to look down the hallway to the elevator bank to make sure that she’s not being followed. Sunny, then turns her head back to look into her room as she steps in and closes the door behind her. Sunny walked over to the bed as she throws her purse on the dresser below the wall mounted television.

Sunny:

“Wow, what a long day today was.”

“I still can’t believe Jessica’s and Yuri’s behavior today.”

“I do hope that they fix their attitude tomorrow.”

Sunny gets on the bed to sit up against the headboard, she covers her face for a moment before wiping her face to get herself back to reality. She reaches over to undo her sandals and unclasps the straps and remove her heels. She drops them onto the floor next to the bed and gets off the bed and head over to her hotel room’s bathroom, where she needed to urinate, she goes over to the toilet and pulls down her panties to her ankles and sits down as she sat down. As Sunny sat down, her mind gets inundated with thoughts of Jessica and Yuri having lesbian sex again, she shakes her head in an effort to clear her mind of it, but it stayed on. She also feels the same tingly feeling in between her thighs, buried deep inside her pussy, she couldn’t help but not resist anymore as she spreads her thighs, reach down with her right hand and rub her slowly hardening clit. She leans back against her toilet’s tank as she masturbates, she moans a bit and writhes her hips, she suddenly urinates as she continues to rub her clit. She urinates all over her inner thighs and inside the bowl, a few drops arc out over the rim and onto the floor. As she stopped urinating she continues to rub her clit as the hot and erotic thought of her two group mates making lesbian love to one another.

Sunny:

(in thought)

“I can’t believe what I’m doing to myself”

“I’m normally not like this, but damn it feels so good”

“What Jessica and Yuri had done is wrong, but it’s so sexy at the same time”

“I’m so confused about myself, I’m STRAIGHT!”

The hotel suite’s bathroom fills up with Sunny’s sensuous moans as she feels herself getting wetter at the hot thought. Sunny now feels something else build up within her besides the tingle she felt moments ago. She feels something leaking from her pussy and drip down to the bowl beneath her, which is not her urine. As Sunny masturbated in her hotel room, she was being watched from the unclosed bathroom door by the same phantom that possessed Yuri back at the Convention Center. Sunny spasms her hips as she continues to rub her pussy as she leaks so much more of her juices. Once she had gotten herself near to climaxing, she came to her senses and stopped, as her iphone 5s rang from outside in her hotel suite. She was confused as to what had happened to her as she’s normally not like this, she doesn’t get easily turned on by women, but by men. As she came to, she wiped her pussy clean with a handful of toilet paper, which she flushed down the toilet. Sunny gotten up from the toilet and pulled her panties up, she then went over to wash her hands clean from what she had done to herself moments ago. Sunny then took a look at her watch and to her shock as she had saw that it’s 7:05 pm, she shakes her head in complete disbelief. Sunny had thought she was in the bathroom for only several minutes, but not over an hour. As all of this happened, Sunny had missed an incoming call, she left her bathroom to retrieve her phone to see who called. She picks her phone up to see who had called her and sees Sooyoung, she wonders why Sooyoung had called her, so she returned the missed call. After a couple of rings Sooyoung answers the call.

Sooyoung:

(on the other end of the call)

“Hey, Sunny, what’s up?”

Sunny:

“You called me earlier, what’s going on?”

Sooyoung:

(on the other end of the call)

“Nothing much, but the girls are wondering?”

“Do you wanna go out tonight for a girl’s night out on the town?”

Sunny:

“Yeah, where do you girls have in mind?

Sooyoung:

(on the other end of the call)

“There’s this nightclub in downtown San Diego”

“Are you down?”

“We’re planning on getting together at your hotel’s lobby around 8:15 pm”

Sunny:

“Okay, let me get myself ready first”

“I’m so dirty from today’s events”

Sooyoung:

(on the other end of the call)

“Okay, see you then”

“Love you”

As Sooyoung had said “Love you”, Sunny couldn’t help but feel that familiar naughty tingle in her crotch, but she shakes her head as she hung up the call. She puts her phone down on the table, then suddenly she hears a faint feminine whisper in her right ear.

The Phantom:

(whispering)

“You’re not going out with your friends tonight”

“I’m going to keep you here all night with me”

“I’m going to make you cum for me”

“Tonight, I’m going to make you mine”

Sunny shakes her head trying to ignore what was being whispered into her ear, but it was to no avail as she was suddenly possessed by the same phantom that possessed Yuri hours earlier. Almost autopilot like, Sunny starts to strip herself from her clothes and get on the bed, she then lays down on the bed and spreads her sexy legs wide. As Sunny had lain herself down, she begins to reach down to her pussy and rub her already hardened clit. Sunny lets out a slightly high pitched moan as she once again leaked her juices down her crotch. Sunny writhes on the bed sensuously as she can’t help, but become inundated by the thought of Jessica and Yuri once again.

Sunny:

(moaning and whimpering)

“This is so hot, I’m so fucking horny”

“I’m straight, but damn both Jessica and Yuri are so sexy”

“They’re making me so wet right now”

“mmmmmmm Yuri-ah, I love you so much”

Sunny continues to writhe as she closes her eyes feeling so naughty and wet for the first time. She starts to develop some sexual feelings towards Jessica and Yuri, especially Yuri, whom she feels so hot and wet for. Sunny starts leak streams of her juices down her crotch even more, which pools around her ass on the bed. Sunny starts to drill-fuck her pussy with her left hand while she continuously rubs her clit with her right. She moans and whimpers so much as she feels her body heat envelope around her. She then starts to imagine Yuri in between her thighs eating her pussy out as she continues to drill-fuck her pussy deep. Sunny spasms her pussy sharply against her left hand as she nears her soaking wet orgasm for the first time. She feels her warm pre-squirt shoot out a bit as she feels her orgasm rise quickly from deep within her. After a few moments, Sunny suddenly unleashes her sexuality by squirting so much of her juices as she feels her hips spasm repeatedly and sharply against her drilling fingers of her left hand. Sunny lets out a room filling moan as she orgasms, she feels beads of sweat form all over her body as she feels this post sex glow radiate from her. She was so tired from her masturbation, that she actually slept afterwards. Sunny looked at the clock on her bedside table which read 8:07 pm, but still closed her eyes and went to sleep in the nude.

As 8:15 rolled around, SNSD, with the exception of Sunny, had gotten together in the lobby of the Marriott Hotel, ready to head out on the town for a nice Girl’s Night Out. Sooyoung, not seeing Sunny with the group as she had arrived to the hotel, had called Sunny once again. Sooyoung feeling a bit concerned about Sunny, kept on calling her a few more times, but it was to no avail. Sooyoung then said “fuck it” and had left the Marriott lobby with her group mates to hit the town without Sunny in tow. Hyoyeon had ordered a limousine services to make the night special for the girls. The girls had gotten into their limo and had taken off, the limo driver asks the girls where they wanted to go for the night.

Limo Driver:

“Where to girls?”

Tiffany:

“Can you take us to this Jimmy Loves place, Please?”

Limo Driver:

“No problem”

“I do hope you all have a safe and responsible night out on the town”

Tiffany:

“Thank you so much”

The limousine headed down main street towards the GasLamp Quarter, as the girls had opened a bottle of Dom Perigńon. The girls were becoming a bit louder compared to before, as they neared their destination. The thought and worry of Sunny that had flooded Sooyoung’s mind had washed away after a few sips of her drink. Once they gotten to their destination, Jimmy Loves, they got down from their limousine and tipped the driver $20.00. As the girls flooded out of their limo, Sooyoung, being the third one out, had told the driver to come back to pick them up around 1:30 tonight. She took out of her clutch, her LG Optimus G Pro phone to see what time it was, it read 8:28 pm, which gave them ample enough time to have fun. She tipped the driver an additional $20.00 bill and left with the rest of her group into Jimmy Loves which was at the time a place to dine as the night club doesn’t start around 10:00 pm. SNSD not in the mood to eat had decided to walk around to see if there’s other clubs open, but to their chagrin there wasn’t, so they went over to Horton Plaza to see what they have there instead. They walked over to the shopping plaza and looked around for a bit. Hyoyeon and Yoona broke off from the group to do a little bit of window shopping as well as Jessica, Tiffany and Yuri. Sooyoung, Táeyeon and Seohyun had went into Sam’s Goodies to see what they have there. After several moments of being at the shopping plaza, Sooyoung looked at her mobile and sees that it’s 9:18 pm and her along with most of the members where a bit hungry, so they had gotten together to leave Horton Plaza. They headed back to Jimmy Loves to get some dinner before they party. After a fifteen minute walk back to Jimmy Loves, they got back and entered, as they entered the establishment Sooyoung and her SNSD crew had received some looks by several of the patrons there. However, despite receiving the attention it didn’t bother them as they had gotten to their table. Their server came to their table with an armful of menus, which was handed over to Seohyun, who passed the rest around to her group mates.

Jimmy Loves Server:

“What can I get you all for this evening?”

“Do you all want a drink?”

Hyoyeon:

“What are you dinner specials?”

Jimmy Loves Server:

“We have the New York Strip Steak”

Sooyoung:

“What are you drink specials?”

Jimmy Loves Server:

“We have buy one drink, get one shot free special”

“The shots are Jack Daniels Whiskey and SoCo”

Sooyoung:

“Okay, thank you”

“Just give us a few minutes to select what we want to eat”

After a few moments of deciding what to eat, Sooyoung flags down their waiter and they order what they wanted to eat. As a while has passed and their ordered food arrived, the evening’s performance has arrived, Pop Vinyl, took the stage at 9:50, they were eating and enjoying the evening. As the members enjoyed their food, Tiffany looked around the bar and saw walking by outside was Heechul, Leeteuk, Kangin and Siwon of fellow SMTown group, Super Junior. Tiffany dropped everything and ran outside to greet the members with an excited smile. Tiffany pulled them into the club after a few minutes of greetings. That night’s performers, Pop Vinyl, had opened up the evenings party with their rendition of “Rude” by Magic. As soon as the band started to perform, Sooyoung stood up and started to make her way to the dance floor. Sooyoung started to say her hips side to side as she danced her way to the floor. Her girls of SNSD started to cheer her on, as she was approached by a couple of male patrons, who started to grind against her. Sooyoung a bit tipsy started to grind back, not knowing what she’s actually doing. After several minutes had passed, the rest of SNSD started to hit the dance floor. Hyoyeon started to sway her hips a bit as she too was approached by a male patron, who happens to be a label mate of her’s, Siwon from Super Junior. Jessica and Yuri danced together as Tiffany and Táeyeon as well. Seohyun stayed behind at the table as she was a bit shy and not in the mood to dance, despite being offered a dance partner in Leeteuk. After a couple of hours of dancing, Sooyoung had gotten incredibly inebriated from the 6 shots of Jack Daniels whiskey. Sooyoung was so busy dancing that she had completely forgotten about the time, that made Táeyeon, Hyoyeon and Yuri try to notify her that their limousine ride had arrived at the club exactly 1:30 am. Táeyeon and Hyoyeon had gotten frustrated and told a drunken Sooyoung that they’re going back to the hotel without her.

After a few moments, Sooyoung snapped out of her inebriated state and looked around the bar for her friends, but it was to no avail, as her group mates had already arrived at their assigned hotels. Sooyoung told her dance partner that she had to go and that she didn’t need his assistance to get back to her hotel. Sooyoung had made her exit from the bar and walked a few blocks towards the convention center, where the nearest blue trolley line station is at. She walked over to the trolley ticket kiosk to purchase herself a ticket. She looked around the station to notice that she’s the only one there and there wasn’t a body insight, except for hers.

As Sooyoung waited for her trolley, started to get an uneasy feeling about something. She looked around the station to see if there’s any vagrants or killers around, which made her heart race. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a woman dressed in a white doll dress with black hair that goes down the her waist, stand by the yellow line near the tracks. Sooyoung started to become frightened by the unknown woman’s presence as it was only her and the phantom. Sooyoung looked away from the girl for a few moments, before turning her sights back to the woman, then her trolley line pulls into the station. However, her trolley line was completely baron of trolley riders. Sooyoung steps into the equally creepy trolley line and finds herself a seat, she sits down and clutches her purse tighter and closer to her as she sits. After a few minutes, her trolley line starts to makes it’s way back down to her hotel stop, during the ride, Sooyoung looked around the her trolley car. As she looks around, she suddenly sees the same woman from the station, sitting on an adjacent seat a few rows from her. She closes her eyes in hopes that the woman would go away, but it was found to be useless as she opened her eyes to see the same woman sit on a seat right next to her closing Sooyoung in her row. She couldn’t scream as she was too shocked and scared to. Sooyoung then feels the phantom’s hand caress the top of her left thigh, which made Sooyoung look down and watch in horror as her left thigh is softly caressed. The phantom turns her face to look at Sooyoung and lick her lips as she moves down to the floor in front of Sooyoung, facing her. The phantom places her hands on Sooyoung’s knees and pushes Sooyoung’s legs apart, spreading her wide.

Sooyoung:

(frightened)

“Please, whoever you are, don’t do it!”

“I’m a straight woman, you can’t do this to me”

Sooyoung’s pleas fall on deaf ears as she watches and feels the phantom pull her closer to the edge fo the seat. The phantom looks up at Sooyoung ready to strike as she then dives her mouth onto Sooyoung’s black lace panties covered pussy, as the phantom starts to work her tongue all over Sooyoung’s pussy. Sooyoung tries to stifle any audible evidence that shows that she’s enjoying the oral attention that her pussy is getting from the phantom. Sooyoung’s heart starts to race as she feels her pussy tingle from excitement. Sooyoung helplessly moans as her Trolley gets to her hotel stop. Sooyoung quickly gets up and runs out of the Trolley, she makes it to her hotel’s lobby where she feels like she’s being chased by the phantom. Sooyoung makes up to her hotel room as she curls up in a corner of her hotel room, thinking that she’s safe. She hears a whisper….

The Phantom:

(whispering)

“I’m going to do to you what I did to your friend Sunny.”

“I’m going to make you cum so hard all night long, baby”

“This is going to be my body to own, Sooyoung”

Sooyoung bites her lower lip in fear as she suddenly sees the same phantom woman walk towards her from her hotel suite’s door. The phantom this time appeared without her white flowing doll dress, she appeared nude. Sooyoung closes her eyes in hopes that when she opens them up again it will all be a dream. As soon as, Sooyoung had reopened her eyes, the she finds herself laying on her bed with her sexy legs spread wide once again, just like how they were in the trolley. She also finds that the Phantom’s head was completely buried in between her thighs with the bottom hem of the skirt of her black minidress bunched up around her tits. As Sooyoung laid there, she feels the phantom’s mouth lock tightly around her pussy with her tongue driven deep inside her wet love caverns.

Sooyoung:

(moans and whimpers)

Sooyoung writhes on the bed as she lets out a long drawn out moan, instead of feeling fear and terror. Sooyoung reaches over to see if she can touch the phantom, which she finds out that she can. She starts to comb the phantom’s hair back as she grinds her pussy into the phantom’s mouth.

The Phantom:

“Cum for me, my lover”

“Cum for me”

“I wanna taste you so bad, baby”

(moans and whines)

Sooyoung, hearing this starts to feel her orgasm grow deep within her as she continues to writhe on her hotel bed. Her juices begin to pool around her ass as she leaks her juices so much for her phantom lover. The phantom turns her gaze upon her writhing lover as she holds onto Sooyoung’s sexy legs over her shoulders. After a few minutes have passed, Sooyoung’s hips begin to spasm and twitch, she feels her juices leak out so bad as she suddenly whimpers and whines, which drives her to complete ecstasy. She suddenly squirts her juices all over her phantom lover’s face. As she then slowly calms down from her sexual high, she lays there on her bed completely exhausted and satisfied. Sooyoung immediately fell to sleep, which the phantom left Sooyoung as she is, asleep. The next day had dawned and she wakes up completely nude, wondering what had happened to her. She questioned herself about hat had happened to her and why she ended up nude. Later in the lobby of her hotel, she accused her managers, as she confronted and questioned them about last night.

Sooyoung:

“What happened to me last night?”

“How did I end up back in my hotel room?”

“Why did I wake up nude?”

“Why was I soaking wet and smelling of sex?”

“Did any of you have sex with me last night?”

SNSD’s Managers looked at each other confused as they were being accused for something that they didn’t do. They turned to Sooyoung and unanimously told Sooyoung that they weren’t around the group last night when they decided to have SNSD Girl’s Night Out. One managers voiced out to vouch for his colleagues whereabouts. Sooyoung then felt bad about accusing them for something that they didn’t do, so she apologized. She went to meet up with her friends who were at the pool of their hotel. Sooyoung wearing a white cropped t-shirt, denim cutoff shorts, green spaghetti string bikini and pink flip-flops. She sits down next to Hyoyeon on a pool side lounger, who was wearing nothing, but her red and black gstring bikini set with a lacy robe on. Hyoyeon smiles as she sees her closest friend, Sooyoung come and sit down next to her.

Hyoyeon:

“What happened to you last night?”

Sooyoung:

“I don’t know, Hyo”

“Last night seems to be a blur to me”

Hyoyeon:

“I bet it was, Soo, you were so drunk last night”

“How did it go with that guy you were with?”

Sooyoung:

(confused)

“What guy?”

“What are you talking about?”

Hyoyeon:

“The guy you were with”

“Soo, you were dancing with a guy when I

was trying to get you to come back to the hotel with us”

“So we left you there with him”

Sooyoung still confused, however, tries to remember what had happened last night. Sooyoung, still under a slight hangover, struggles to recollect what had happened. As Hyoyeon stared at Sooyoung, hoping that her friend would remember, she notices an unknown figure standing inside of one of the cabanas at the other end of the pool. Hyoyeon’s gaze went from her friend to the figure, wondering what she was seeing. Sooyoung seeing this turns her head to look at the direction of where her friend was looking at, which wide-eyes her and screams back the memories of the night prior. She turns back to Hyoyeon telling her it was that woman or thing that followed her back to the hotel and had sex with her. Hyoyeon looked at Sooyoung incredulously and returned to relaxing under the perfectly warm sun, as Sooyoung tries to convince her that it was that what she was saying is true. Sunny later joined the girls by the pool to relax as their 5-day vacation to San Diego was appended to their scheduled K-Con.

Sunny:

“What are you girls chatting about?”

Sooyoung:

“I was trying to tell Hyo about what had happened to me last night”

“However, she seems to not believe what I’m telling her”

Sunny:

“Why?”

“What happened to you last night Sooyoung?”

Sooyoung:

“I was left behind by the girls back at the club late last night”

“I was followed by a girl in white”

“She tried to have sex with me in the trolley ride back to the hotel”

“However, she had sex with me back at the hotel, though”

Sunny was shocked and wide-eyed at the when she heard Sooyoung talk about the phantom, which confirms what Sooyoung was talking about. Hyoyeon got up and left for the restroom, then to back to her hotel room not interested in the story. After Hyoyeon had gotten up, Sunny moved over to sit on Hyo’s lounger. As Hyo was walking to the restroom, at first, she didn’t feel anything, however, it was when she had entered the restroom, where she felt something. Hyo felt an uneasy feeling, the same feeling that Jessica, Sunny and Sooyoung felt previously. However, Hyo brushed it off and tried to forget about it, she then walked to a stall to sit down as she had to do her personal business. As a few minutes flew by, she again felt that same uneasy feeling, she felt earlier. She notices the light in the women’s restroom flicker a bit as she heard a faint whisper on her right ear. She felt an invisible hand softly caress the top of her left thigh as she felt her right breast softly cupped. Hyo was frozen in fear, she wanted to scream but somehow couldn’t as she doesn’t want to startle whoever else was in the restroom. The phantom had followed her into the restroom earlier, who knew it was Hyo’s turn for some ethereal sapphic love. Hyo looking down at her sexy legs, she watches them slowly part as soon to be phantom lover slowly caresses inwards towards Hyo’s soft inner thighs and subsequently her quivering pussy. At this point, Hyo’s heart is felt racing as she has never been with a woman before, especially a phantom woman, whom she can physically feel.

The Phantom:

“Just let it happen baby”

“I know you want this to happen”

“I can feel your pussy is getting so wet, baby”

“I’m going to make you my Gf forever too”

“You’re mine forever”

Hyoyeon:

(softly moans and whimpers)

“mmmmmmmmmmm….. baby”

“I love the way you’re touching me baby”

“I wanna cum for you so bad baby”

The Phantom:

“Then do it, Hyoyeon”

“Show me how much you love me”

“Squirt so hard against that stall door”

Hyoyeon shocked to find out that her phantom lover knows her name, however, has become more focused on cumming and squirting so hard for her. The phantom starts to materialize into a physical human being as she stops rubbing Hyoyeon’s pussy and walking around her in the stall. Hyoyeon watches the phantom as it materializes in front of her, she looks up at the absolute beauty, as the phantom offers her head and lead her back out of the restroom and back to Hyo’s hotel room. After a few moments, Hyoyeon smiles as she enters her hotel room with her newly acquainted Gf, the unknown woman, started to kiss Hyoyeon passionately as she pushes her back towards her bed. As they reach the bed, Hyoyeon falls back onto the bed and smiles up at her first girl lover, as she lifts her knees up, bending her sexy legs and spreading it wide for her. Hyoyeon, then watches her lover lower herself down onto the floor and nears her mouth towards her pussy. Hyoyeon started to moan as she feels her lover breathe her warm breath all over her pussy. The hotel room fills with Hyoyeon’s moans and whimpers and absolute sex as Hyo’s lover eats away at Hyo’s pussy. Hyoyeon writhes on the bed as she reaches over to comb her lover’s hair back, loving how her lover’s mouth feel locked around her pussy as tongue licks and her mouth sucks.

Hyoyeon:

(moans and whimpers louder)

“I love you baby”

“I’m forever your girl”

“You own that pussy of mine, baby”

Hyo’s lover broke her mouth off from Hyoyeon’s pussy to tell her that her name is “Ellie Kim” for a brief moment, before returning to eating out her girlfriend’s pussy. Hyoyeon moans more and writhes even more as she helplessly feeds Ellie Kim her delicious pussy. Ellie Kim runs her tongue in circles around Hyoyeon’s clit as she brings up her two middle most fingers of her left hand up to her girlfriend’s pussy and slides it deep inside slowly as she alternates from licking and slurping. Hyoyeon feels her juices roll down her crotch and into her asscrack as she moans so good for her girlfriend. Ellie Kim rises up and gets over Hyoyeon to lay a trail of kisses up Hyo’s sexy body till she got to Hyo’s tits, which she licks circles around her nipples. Ellie then sucks on them for a moment as she feels her girlfriend’s fingers slowly comb her hair back. Hyoyeon can’t help but fall deeply in-love with Ellie, as Ellie feels the same way back towards Hyoyeon. After a several minutes, Hyoyeon’s pussy spasms hard against Ellie’s fingers, just a moment before she unleashes a torrent of her warm juices.

Hyoyeon:

“I’m Cumming, baby!”

“I’m Cumming!”

Hyoyeon screams as wave after wave of pleasure and ecstasy rushes through her body, as she stares deeply into Ellie’s eyes. Ellie stares back as she just listens to Hyoyeon’s beautiful moaning music as it fills the room and her senses. Ellie smiles as she bites her lower lip sensuously, which makes Hyoyeon smile in return. Ellie kisses Hyo passionately as she brings her fingers out of Hyo’s soaking wet and hot pussy, dripping in her lover’s juices. She takes her soaking wet fingers into her mouth to suck and lick them clean with her lover.Ellie and Hyo kisses again as Hyo moves up the bed as Ellie crawls over her lover, before laying next to Hyo to rest.

As nightfall came, Hyo woke up in her bed nude and alone, as Ellie was not around. Hyo got up from her bed to look into her bathroom to see if she went in there, but only found an empty bathroom. She checked the hallway outside her suite, she looked right and left to see nothing down the hall. She closes the door and walks back to the room, however, she finds a note on her dresser.

Ellie’s Letter:

“I’m sorry, Hyo, for leaving you alone”

“I’m not really a one woman woman”

“I love women and can’t get enough of them”

“However, that doesn’t mean that I’m leaving you”

“You’re still my Girlfriend forever”

“You’re still mine forever”

“I just find your friends sexy and delicious”

“I’m not done with them yet”

“I need more of them as I’m planning on making them my sluts”

“But, you’re my Girlfriend, though”

“I love you so much, baby, and I’ll be back for you”

As Hyo read the letter, she was left in emotional confusion, she was saddened at the fact that she was abandoned, still happy to be Ellie’s Girlfriend and upset that her group mates became the object of her GF’s sexual obsession. Then, Hyo’s phone rang……..


End file.
